Just another Halloween
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Happy Halloween you wonderful readers! This is just a short small little story about the Vongola (supernatural) tenth generation famiglia during Halloween. Just about how it's just another Halloween. Rating- I say K cuz there's like one curse word and it's Hell. Oneshot! Enjoy! CardSkullReaper


Tsuna stood in front of the Hibari Manor, wondering why the hell he was here in the first place. Then he remembered the now 10 year old looking Reborn whacking his head, "Ah…"

"Tsuna!"

His ears twitched as he heard his name being called and turned to the voice, his tail swaying, "Yamamoto!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi- Werecat

Yamamoto smiled as he approached the werecat, "I'm glad you're here Tsuna, you sounded like you didn't want to come before."

Tsuna sweat dropped, _'I couldn't really help it. You asked me to come without even realizing it.'_

Yamamoto smiled, oblivious to the other's dismay.

Yamamoto Takeshi- Siren

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna jumped and turned around to see a running Gokudera, heading straight towards him, "Ah! Gokudera-kun!"

Yamamoto pulled Tsuna out of the way and let Gokudera hit the wall on the side of the gates to the Hibari Manor.

Gokudera got off, his face red from hitting the wall, "OI YAKYUU BAKA WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Yamamoto laughed, "You were gonna hit Tsuna with that speed so I just moved him out of the way."

Gokudera flinched and suddenly started to bow, his head hitting the floor, "GOMENASAI!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and stuttered out, "I-it's okay Gokudera-kun." He gasped as something caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up, "Gokudera-kun you should be more careful with your wand."

Gokudera blushed at that statement and took it from his boss's hand, "H-hai!"

Gokudera Hayato- Wizard

"YOSH EVERYONE'S HERE!"

Tsuna looked to his left, "Ah onii-san!"

Ryohei smirked and punched the air, "Kyokugen! It's a perfect night for a jog!"

Tsuna put his hands up as if to calm him down, "A-ah onii-san it isn't safe for us to stay around at night on Halloween."

Yamamoto laughed it off easily but Gokudera scowled, "Whatever Turf-head! Just heal me already!"

Ryohei glared, "Tako-head!"

Gokudera growled, ready to start a fight but Yamamoto's cool silvery voice stopped them, "You wouldn't want to start a fight… would you?"

Gokudera stopped, grumbling, while Ryohei started to heal the Wizard's injury, a faint image of wings glowing on his back.

Sasegawa Ryohei- Angel

"A-ano… why are we all waiting out here?"

"Chrome-nee is right, we should get in, it isn't safe."

The group turned to see a purple haired girl and a ten year old lazy young boy.

Tsuna smiled, "Ah! Chrome! Lambo!"

Chrome smiled, "Bossu."

Lambo disappeared from Chrome's side and reappeared right next to Tsuna, crackling echoing around them, "Tsuna-nii, why aren't we going in? Kyo-nii will get mad if we're late…. And loitering."

Bovino Lambo- Lightning Spirit

Chrome waved her trident, an indigo mist surrounding them, "I've got it for a while, but Mukuro-sama has already gone inside with Kyoya-san. He'll break it eventually."

Tsuna gaped, "How did Mukuro get inside?"

Chrome shrugged, "He put an illusion over himself so he looked like me."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "You're so cool about it."

Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro- Elves

A sudden blast echoed in the area and Chrome sweat dropped, "They're at it again."

The dust cleared and Tsuna shrieked, Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna to protect him, Ryohei started yelling about an extreme fight, Lambo yawned as he lazily leaned against the stone wall Gokudera had bumped into, and Chrome stared blankly at the battle.

Hibari bared his teeth at the pineapple man, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, "Kamikorosu!"

Hibari Kyoya- Vampire

Tsuna gaped as the two started to attack, "Iie! Futari domo! We can't stay out for too long! We should go into the manor!"

Hibari turned to the little werecat, "For being late, kamikorosu."

Mukuro snickered, "Gomen blood sucker, but this kitty is mine."

Hibari growled out lowly, "Pixie."

They all rushed into the manor, screams and yells echoing throughout the grounds.

Yup, just another Halloween with the Supernatural Vongola Tenth Generation Famiglia.

* * *

><p>YUP it's short and small but I thought it was time we did some Holiday stuff so Happy Halloween you guys and don't get in trouble or hurt while trick or treating!<p>

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


End file.
